


Las leyes están para ignorarlas

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Roy se comporta algo extraño en una fiesta y Riza duda de la cordura del hombre
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7





	Las leyes están para ignorarlas

En 2012 abrí mi cuenta en ff con la intención de subir alguna historia de estos dos ya que eran mi pareja favorita… me da vergüenza admitir que recién hoy pude cumplirlo xD pero bueno, por fin lo logré, a pesar de que me encantan me resulta difícil escribir sobre ellos, así que espero que la historia no sea demasiado aburrida ^^

* * *

**Las leyes están para ignorarlas**

**Capítulo único**

La situación no podía ser más ridícula, Breda había acabado con casi toda la comida disponible, Havoc no paraba de ligar con cualquier mujer que se le cruzase y el coronel… él no se había separado de Riza en toda la velada, mientras que miraba con odio a cualquier hombre que osase siquiera mirar de reojo a la rubia.

El hombre no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pues sabía de sobra que su teniente podía defenderse sola, pero en quien no confiaba era en todos esos hombres con complejo de depredadores que esperaban su oportunidad para poder acosar a la mujer.

Roy Mustang preferiría cambiar su nombre antes que dejar que alguna basura se acercase a su querida teniente, aunque esto nunca lo admitiría en voz alta por razones obvias que tenían que ver con su orgullo y cierta ley molesta.

La culpa de tan bizarra situación la tenía esa estúpida fiesta a la que tuvieron que acudir para celebrar sus progresos en Ishbal después del día prometido. La fiesta en sí no era el problema, pero si la etiqueta que impusieron: ropa de gala.

Roy sabia de sobra que se veía genial en su traje negro, además de que no faltaría mujer alguna que se lo confirmase de creerlo necesario, pero el hombre nunca se había planteado el gran cambio que sería ver a su teniente en un vestido. El hombre sabía que a Riza le sentaba bien el uniforme de la milicia, al igual que sus ropas de civil, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que también se vería hermosa con un vestido formal. De nuevo, el hombre se decidió a obligar a las mujeres de la milicia a usar una falda gracias a alguna ley de dudosas intenciones.

Con suerte para las mujeres, esta sería rechazada nuevamente. Además de que Roy dejaría de hacer papeleo de manera definitiva si se la pasaba observando a las piernas de la rubia.

\- Coronel, está volviendo a babear – anunció la mujer con una mirada fría

\- Lo siento teniente, estaba algo distraído – se excusó el hombre

\- ¿Y por qué no va con alguna de esas distracciones? – preguntó la rubia en tono calmado, pero Roy temía a la furia tras esas palabras

\- No quiero arruinarle la diversión a Havoc, además de que esta noche tengo una importante misión, abrasar a cualquier hombre que se acerque a usted, teniente – explicó el hombre sintiendo como siempre acababa por ser sincero con la mujer

\- Si tiene tanto tiempo para divagar, debería traerle todo el papeleo que debe rellenar – amenazó Hawkeye

\- Lo que sea menos papeleo – se quejó el hombre que pasó de casanova a niño que se niega a hacer sus tareas en cuestión de segundos

\- Además de que mi pistola y yo sabemos defendernos perfectamente – añadió la mujer

Roy se sorprendió ante ello, sabía que su teniente era precavida, ¿Pero a tal extremo?

\- Teniente, ¿lleva algún arma escondida bajo ese vestido? – preguntó cuidadosamente el alquimista

\- Así es, yo nunca salgo sin mi pistola – confirmó la mujer

Roy tragó saliva, la mujer siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

\- Entonces como su superior es mi tarea descubrir donde se encuentran guardadas esas armas – anunció Roy mientras comenzaba a mirar sin discreción alguna a la mujer

\- Y mi tarea coronel, sería denunciarlo por acoso – amenazó la mujer cambiando a una expresión más sombría

\- Eso no es necesario teniente yo- quiso salvarse el hombre, pues no podía permitirse una denuncia por acoso… no otra más en lo que iba de mes

\- Mustang – llamó una voz bastante alegre que Roy identificó como la de su salvador en esos momentos

El nuevo Führer Grumman, miraba con una sonrisa divertida ante la expresión de alivio del alquimista.

\- Que alegría el ver- quiso decir Roy, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor

\- Hay un par de temas de los que me gustaría hablar en privado – pidió el hombre

\- ¿Con una partida de ajedrez de por medio? – preguntó Roy, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta

Aunque para su sorpresa esta vez fue negativa.

\- Esta vez no – dijo Grumman para acto seguido dirigirse a Riza – Si nos permite –

\- Por supuesto – dijo la mujer en tono formal

Grumman y Roy salieron al jardín, el cambio de aires se agradecía y los ayudaría a aclarar sus mentes, además de que había pocas personas allí y todos se encontraban concentrados en sus propias conversaciones.

\- Debe ser algo importante ya que me buscó en medio de una celebración – comenzó Roy a romper el hielo

\- Ya habíamos hablado de ello antes, pero me gustaría pedirte que reconsideres de nuevo el tomar la mano de mi nieta – pidió el mayor

Roy no entendía porque el hombre le insistía tanto con ese tema, él no tenía interés alguno en alguien que no fuese Riza, pero no es como si pudiese decirle eso al anciano.

\- Señor, como yo ya le dije- quiso rechazar nuevamente la oferta Roy

\- Ella es una belleza, inteligente y hábil a la par de muchos hombres – continuó el hombre mientras ignoraba las negativas de Mustang

\- Lo siento, pero yo no tengo interés en casarme con su nieta – rechazó por enésima vez el menor, sintiéndose bastante cansado al discutir

\- Eso lo dices porque no le diste ninguna oportunidad – añadió Grumman

Roy decidió ser sincero, con la esperanza de que así el hombre le dejase tranquilo.

\- Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, pero nos resulta imposible estar juntos, cierta ley nos quita el derecho ser una pareja o casarnos – explicó Roy intentando no ser demasiado especifico

Grumman parecía perder la paciencia.

\- Por eso mismo, la ley ya es historia, mañana lo haré público, entonces podrás casarte con mi nieta – explicó el hombre hablando lento, como si Roy fuese un niño incapaz de entender lo que le estaban diciendo

El alquimista no podía creer que eso fuese cierto, ¿La ley ya no existía? De ser así finalmente podría ser sincero con Riza.

\- Ya le dije, si esa ley no existiese, la única persona con la que quisiera casarme sería con la teniente Hawkeye – dijo Roy perdiendo los nervios y sintiéndose más tranquilo al poder finalmente expresar su amor por la rubia en voz alta y no tener que temer por las consecuencias

Grumman se preguntaba si toda la inteligencia que aparentaba tener Roy era pura fachada, aunque sabía de sobra que en sus partidas de ajedrez no era tonto alguno, pero en los casos del amor era un verdadero ciego y eso era toda una ironía teniendo en cuenta su estado hace unos meses.

Grumman llevaba meses ofreciéndole la mano de su nieta, sabiendo que Roy amaba a Riza, pero el joven parecía demasiado idiota como para entender que la nieta con la que tanto lo quería casar era la mismísima Riza.

\- Ya da igual, como sea, solo ve y cásate con Hawkeye – dijo Grumman sintiéndose muy viejo para intentar meter algo de cordura en la cabeza de Roy

Mustang no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió con su amada teniente, para darse cuenta de que ella efectivamente supo mantener a todo hombre alejado de ella. Roy se acercó a ella y sin explicación alguna o sin importarle los espectadores, la besó, siendo separado al instante y recibiendo una cachetada de la confundida Riza.

El hombre estaba tan feliz por la abolición de la ley, que no podía importarle nada más, finalmente le habían dado lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, el permiso para estar junto a Riza. Casi se encontraba haciendo una lista mental de sus invitados a la futura boda, Havoc quedaría excluido como medida preventiva.

\- ¿Está borracho? – preguntó la mujer, sabiendo que ni siquiera Mustang sería tan idiota como para hacer algo en público que podría arruinar la carrera de ambos, mucho menos ahora que habían conseguido tanto

Las miradas de todos los invitados estaban fijas en ambos, como si fuesen el tema más importante de la velada y la verdad es que lo eran, las apuestas de que ellos acabarían siendo pareja eran conocidas por todos y el escuadrón de Mustang eran los más interesados en el tema, es más, ellos creían que ambos llevaban un tiempo saliendo a escondidas de todos, pero no podían estar más equivocados, siendo este acto la prueba de ello.

\- No lo estoy, pero me enteré de que la ley de confraternización fue abolida y por fin me sentí capaz de demostrar mis sentimientos – explicó el hombre

La noticia sobre la abolición alegró a varios invitados, que ciertamente estarían en la misma posición que ellos.

\- Eso es una locura señor – añadió Riza, intentando usar su lado lógico y no dejarse ganar por sus sentimientos más profundos

\- Y ya que no me disparaste, significa que también sientes lo mismo por mí, de lo contrario no me habrías dejado acercarme tanto a ti, Riza – dedujo Roy con una gran sonrisa

La rubia quería matarlo, todos los invitados no parecían querer perderse un segundo del espectáculo que estaban dando y eso era realmente vergonzoso, seguro que incluso Rebecca la molestaría más tarde para preguntarle todo tipo de detalles.

\- Coronel, usted es un inútil hasta para declararse – gritó cierto enano que ahora agradecía carecer del estado de alquimista

\- Hermano, no los interrumpas – regañó un chico de aspecto frágil y de cabello del mismo color que el enano anterior

\- Maldito acero entrometido – murmuró Roy de mal humor dándose cuenta de que el adolescente tenía razón

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Riza viendo que su turno de hacer sentir mal al hombre había llegado

\- ¿De verdad tengo que pedirlo? Hay mucha gente – se quejó el alquimista

\- Eso no pareció importarte cuando me besaste, así que ahora es mi turno de avergonzarte, Roy – dijo la mujer como venganza, disfrutando el hecho de poder llamarse por sus nombres en público, sin temor a ser juzgados

Roy suspiró, él era un hombre después de todo y su teniente merecía como mínimo que se lo pidiese de manera apropiada.

\- Riza Hawkeye, ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó el hombre mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían, definitivamente los comentarios del público no ayudaban ante la vergüenza del momento

\- Con la condición de que hagas un seguro de vida, de tantas veces que cierto coronel inútil acaba empapado por la lluvia, me quedaría viuda en menos de una semana – se burló la rubia

Roy sonrió, ella había aceptado y de una manera en la que relajaba el ambiente.

\- Como si mi talentosa teniente fuese a permitir que algo me sucediese – añadió él

Mientras tanto algunos invitados estaban emocionados por la escena, otros intercambiaban el dinero de la apuesta y el escuadrón Mustang lloraba de felicidad mientras pensaban que podrían retirarse de la milicia antes de tiempo gracias a todo el dinero que habían ganado gracias a la pareja.

Y todo gracias a la ayuda de un anciano que quería ver a su única familia feliz, aun si ella no supiese de su relación sanguínea.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado 😊


End file.
